Already Over
by xBeex
Summary: Chelsea Newman catches her husband, Adam Newman, kissing his ex wife.


**Hello everyone! I decide to write this after watching Friday, December 07, 2012 episode of Young and the Restless. I wanted to do on my own take of what would happen to Chadam. I hope you all enjoy!**

**.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.**

A flurry of snow cascaded amongst the small, but never sleepy town of Genoa City. It was late into the night as a scorned young woman swiftly seated herself behind the steering wheel.

Chelsea Newman gripped the shiftier in her husband's new car and slammed it into drive. Her silver heel stomped on the gas pedal, a small but satisfactory smirk spread across her lips as she felt the car sputter and spin all four tires.

Soaring down Sharon Newman's drive way and out the Newman Ranch's front gate, Chelsea made a sharp right turn. Her mind was racing with what she just witnessed, her husband feverishly kissing his ex wife. A woman who was supposedly out of the picture romantically and who was just a friend that needed a helping hand.

Her hands tightened around the steering wheel and her stomach started to churn as the image replayed in her mind. Her husband seizing Sharon, pulling her close and his arms envelop around her. And in an instant they were kissing as if nothing ever changed between them.

Chelsea's mother was right, love was for the weak and she was its latest victim. A Christmas song seeped through the radio speakers forcing her back to reality. Livid, she wacked the dashboard's touch screen not knowing which one was the volume. "Shut up, shut up!" She practically cried.

This was supposed to be the happiest time of year and for the first time in her life she was going to have a normal Christmas with a real family. And here she was doing 82 in a 55 on the back roads trying her hardest to escape her mind and husband.

She wasn't sure if her husband, Adam Newman, was persuading after her, and she honestly didn't care. He made his choice the moment he ran out on her at Victor and Nikki's house warming party. Never had she felt as ashamed and embarrassed as the Newman clan and they're friends watched her be pushed aside by her husband so he could chase his former lover. As if Sharon delivering one of her many dramatic escapades wasn't enough commotion for one night.

She had hope that he would return for her, tell her how sorry he was and how it was just an impulse. But as the moments passed and his return was nowhere in sight she knew he wasn't coming back. His precious Sharon needed his full attention.

"Why did this happen?" Chelsea asked herself then looked around the car as if waiting for an answer from the leather seats. Deep down she knew why their marriage failed, the moment she lost their son everything changed. She cursed the day she lost her baby boy Riley; absent mindedly she placed her left hand on her stomach, hoping to feel the small bump and the little life inside it. But there was nothing, not even a trace that he ever existed.

"Damn you Adam!" Chelsea gritted her teeth and pulverized her fist against the steering wheel, angry that her mind was betraying her once more and allowing vulgar images to emerge.

Her hands were clutched around the car keys, permitting them to dig into her skin as she stood by the wooden door watching her husband and his ex fall into their own world. Her first instinct was to attack them both with full force, scream until her voice was gone, but she didn't. She was rooted at the entryway shocked by the never ending kiss.

Instead she descended Sharon's stairs and walked over to the nearest lamp, pushing it off its end table to make her presents known. The couple abruptly broke apart and turned towards the clatter, only to find Chelsea standing her ground and eyeing them both. Adam's face fell; he released his ex and dropped his arms to his side.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Sharon stepped away from Adam, her lips seem to quiver as if scared but happy for what took place. Chelsea couldn't say a word but stared for one more second then took off towards her husband's car. She heard Adam call her name but she didn't stop and plunged the keys into the ignition.

Reducing her speed, Chelsea managed to reach her driveway tears free. Pulling the car into the garage and putting it in park she looked around, wondering if coming home was the best choice, perhaps she should just pack her things and run. Running was her second nature after all thanks to her mother and at this moment she was favoring it.

Turing off the car and walking into the house Chelsea took off her coat and tossed in on the green loveseat. Storming up the stairs and into their bedroom she pulled a suitcase from the wardrobe and zipped it open. She wasn't sure where she'd go just as long as there was a place to surf. She had an undying urge to get lost in the swell and let the water take her away from all of this.

When several of her belongings were in a few bags she tore off her evening dress, shoes and earrings then pulled on a pair of jeans and a blouse. Tossing her bags down the staircase, pretending she was hitting Sharon, Chelsea proceeded to the car and shoved everything she could inside. After the car was loaded down she trudged back into the house one last time, retrieving her coat from the sofa.

To her dismay she heard the second garage door open, signaling that Adam was home. She knew she wouldn't be able to get past him in the garage so she waited, starting at the blank television screen. Her eyes didn't turn when she heard him walk in, his footsteps sounded heavy. It was taciturn for several seconds and she could feel him observing her.

"Chels- -"

"Don't." She whispered. "Just don't."

"You need to hear this." He sounded distraught. "It's not what you think."

That caused her to turn, "It's not what I think? You lying son of a bitch, how could you do this to me? This whole time you've been saying how there was nothing going on between you two and how you loved me- -"

"I do love you." He answered firmly "I am _madly_ in love with you."

She shook her head. "Don't start with that just because it worked the first time around, I'm not going to fall for it again."

He stepped closer to her causing Sharon's perfume to waft around her nose. Her stomach dropped and she felt like she was going to be sick. "She kissed me Chels, she came on to me and I stupidly went along with it."

"That's your excuse; that she came onto you? So all should be forgiven right? I should just forget the whole thing happened and we can just move on and be perfectly happy?"

Adam was looking at her hard; she knew he was getting flustered because she didn't believe his lies. "Yes, it was a mistake, a once in a lifetime mistake and it will never happen again. I promise."

"Your word doesn't mean anything to me anymore Adam. This was your plan all along wasn't it? You never fully loved me; I was just a rebound until Sharon gave you the perfect opportunity to swoop in and save her. That's what you like don't you?" She discarded her coat on the coffee table; the keys clinked inside her pocket. "You love women who need to be saved and cannot live without a man."

"Obviously not." He crossed the room to the cherry wood desk; he slowly took off his leather gloves and dropped them on top of a stack of documents. "You don't need saving and you don't need a man to complete you. And I love you whole hearty for that."

"You're damn right I don't need saving."

"Baby, please, can we just- -"

She shook her head and held up her hands telling him stop. "I've heard enough Adam; I'm leaving for a couple of days. I need space and time away from you."

He turned towards her, shoving his hands into his black slacks. "I saw the car, that's a lot of suitcases."

"All mine; you can check my bags if you like." She looked down at her feet, realizing she didn't have any shoes on.

"Where will you go?" She lifted her eyes off the floor, watching as he took a step closer to her, his left hand slowly started to reach for her but he stopped himself half way.

"It doesn't matter Adam the less you know the better. I'll come back for the rest of my things in a couple of days and will trade cars."

"Please don't leave, honestly baby, this is just a big misunderstanding." His hands were on the back of his neck, his fingernails digging into the sensitive skin.

Chelsea crossed the floor and stood behind the couch her back to her husband. Part of her wanted to cave, give into the man she only ever really loved but she knew she had to be strong. She was not the saving type, not now, not ever. "Didn't you think of me at all? Wasn't your subconscious screaming at you to stop, to think of what this would do to us, to me?"

"Baby; I swear I would take everything back if I could. I am a better person because of you, you are my reason for living, my mom would be so proud of me for marrying a wonderful woman like you."

Chelsea scoffed. "I doubt that your Mother would be happy that you cheated on your wife with a very mentally ill woman." She crossed her arms. "You used me and sadly I fell for it; with open arms. I thought you were different and that we shared something wonderful." She turned around and faced him, for the first time she got a good look at him. His hair was messier than usual and he was clenching his fists, his silk tie was undone and his cheeks were flushed.

"One of the greatest things about us was that we accepted each other's past and started this perfect life together and it was all a lie. You should be proud you are a better con than I gave you credit for. And I should be ashamed for letting my guard down and allowing someone to con me when I used to be one of the best ones out there."

Adam was shaking his head now, his eyes squinted, and Chelsea thought he might charge at her for a second. "I have never conned you, not now not ever. You know me!"

"I obviously don't know you well enough. I gave you everything Adam, I was devoted and a good wife. I never stepped out on you and was always your rock. But the one _real_ time I needed you was after I lost our baby and you were nowhere to be found." Her eyes started to sting. "You choose to comfort your ex wife over me when I was grieving." She turned her back on him again to hide several tears, wiping them on the pads of her finger tips she walked over towards the coat closet and began to rummage through her shoes, pulling out a pair of boots.

She could hear him groan with frustration. "You know that I don't like to talk about my feelings Chels. I'm sorry that I was a shitty husband and wasn't fully here when you needed me." He was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I love you and only you."

Pulling on her left boot Chelsea looked at him and watched as he constantly moved his hands trying to figure out to do with himself. "No you don't. Playing with someone's heart just shows that there is nothing in yours."

That seemed to be the last straw, in three large strides Adam was in front of Chelsea, his arms engulfed her, pushing her close to his chest. "Stop." Chelsea sneered as she tried to escape his grasp and dropped her right boot. "Just because this move works on Sharon doesn't mean it works on every other girl. Stop. Adam seriously. I'm going to punch you in the nose!"

With each twist and turn of her body Adam seemed to hold on tighter crushing her against him. She was almost screaming now, the heel of her palms dug into his chest trying to push him off. "I hate you, I hate you so much!" She turned to her side and managed to get some leverage to get him to loosen his grip a little.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Adam whispered and placed his lips to her temple.

Chelsea grimaced as Adam's wool coat scratched her cheeks. "That's the problem, I did."

He lowered his voice and leaned his forehead against the crown of her hair and whispered in her ear. "Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Let me go away with you, we will finally take a vacation, maybe Hawaii so you can surf. I know you have to be itching to get out on the water."

She felt her heart ache as the tears started to brim over; he really did know her. "Adam, please, I just want to be alone right now." She felt his body stiffen.

His voice sounded desperate. "Then don't leave, stay in our home. I know I did this and nothing will fix it but please just stay home. I'll go stay at the club, just please don't run off I can't bear the thought of you being out there alone. " He slowly traced his hand against her jaw then laced his fingers through her elegant updo from the house warming party. A few stray curls fell out when he tilted her head up towards him.

"I've been alone my entire life, I don't need a sitter." She dug her heels deeper into his chest and pushed off; breaking his grip around her. "You cannot have it both ways you have to pick who you want to be with."

She watched him slump his shoulders in defeat. "You, it's always been you. Sharon messed with my mind, I can't explain it, it just happened. I'm sorry, ok?" He threw his arms up in the air. "What more do you want from me?"

Picking up her boot and tugging it on, Chelsea was thankful she picked a slip on pair. "What I want from you is space and last time I checked I didn't need your permission. This will give you time to decide what you _really_ want Adam and we both know it isn't me."

He went to reach for her again but she quickly moved towards the coffee table and retrieved her coat. "Will you at least let me know that you are safe?" He begged. "I know I don't deserve it but please let me know that you are ok. And please use the debit card, I want to know that you will have everything you need while on the road. Buy whatever you want."

"So I can leave a paper trail for you to follow?" She asked, slipping her arms into the coat sleeves, his eyes cascaded to the floor then back to her, ashamed that she already figured out his plan. Feeling a pang of guilt she gave him small nod. "I'll call whenever I get a chance." Retrieving the keys from her pocket she made her way towards the front door.

"Baby, please don't leave." She heard him murmur. "We can fix this."

Her hand gripped the door knob debating if she should stay. "Maybe one day, I'll be what you need. But don't wait too long because the day you want me, may be the day I've finally given up." Thrusting open the door the cold winter breeze flushed her cheeks.

Not turning around, Chelsea shut the door behind her and descended the stone staircase and headed towards the garage. As she put her husband's car in reverse she slowly eased out of the driveway and onto the road when a black silhouette caught her eye. It was Adam running towards the car; he flung his hands onto the hood when she stopped and put the car in park.

"Chelsea!" He yelled, breathless.

Her heart was pounding so fast she was worried he could hear it. Biting her lip she looked at shifter than to her husband. A million thoughts flashed in her mind and her palms began to sweat. Adam made his way over towards the driver side door and opened it. Silently he extended his hand towards her, his eyes pleading.

Chelsea knew in her heart she had to decide what she wanted more, to throw the car into drive and speed off into the night never looking back or accept her husband's apology and work on her marriage.

So she let her hand decide and reached for the one thing she knew she couldn't live without.

**.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.**

**Review please! :) **


End file.
